Cat & Cat
by The Black Flamingo101
Summary: Neko AU. Akihito is a lone neko on the streets and in heat. Will a certain someone be rescuing him? Mature.
1. Chapter 1

**As of late, I have been obsessed with alpha/omega fics, and here is the result. I know I have a lot of other lemons to actually finish, but I'm a firm believer that gay neko porn should be distributed as fast as possible.**

**This piece is a present for my manly Cerberus/Don't Preach, who inspires me every day of every year. Though the main reason I chose to do finder was that he has already taken almost every other couple in popular yaoidom and made them hybrids. Still, I'm glad I get to claim this one :)**

**This fic is going to take place in Don't Preach's Neko Hiro universe, though I don't plan to do any crossovers. If you haven't read it, it's amazing and has lots of angst and sex. What more appeal do you need? **

**There may be a bit of OOCness with the couple, but hey, Akihito's in heat. That shit fucks with your brain. **

**This will probably be a three of four chapter piece. It's amazing what adding an extra shot to your starbucks will do for your writing...speaking of fucking with brains.**

**May our new year be filled with wonderful yaoi!**

**TBF101**

* * *

><p><strong>Cat &amp; Cat<strong>

**By TBF101**

**Chapter 1**

**Rain**

Rain water poured through rusty drain pipes as the gray sky emptied its clinging moisture. The city was dark and dank all through the day, and became especially harrowing when twilight approached. More cautious people and hybrids found their way indoors. One could freeze out in this weather.

But there was one who braved the weather, despite the fact that he really had no choice in the matter. Between two brick buildings in an alley, a small figure lingered. He was perched on top of a dumpster underneath a spidery fire escape that offered little shelter from the cold and rain.

Despite this, the nineteen-year-old neko stayed there, hour upon hour until he was soaked to the bone. Akihito's blue cat eyes shifted towards the smoke-colored sky. Shivers coursed down his spine, but it was not because of the cold. Even with the temperature so low, sweat beaded on his forehead and he felt unbearably hot. He huddled closer to the wall, his hood hiding his ears and face, and he hoped, hid his scent.

Akihito felt another wave of anger and despair crash over him, and he gritted his teeth, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his forehead on them. The movement stirred the position of his long tail stuffed inside his tatty coat. He fingered the grimy medium length fluff, all the while gazing at the shocking black tip that contrasted with tabby striped fur. His expression sunk deeper into hopelessness and he tucked his tail back into his coat.

He lifted his paw to clutch the side of his face, his flesh brushing against the collar around his neck. It was white with three large red dots on the front, indicating him as a foster, and an aggressive hybrid. Akihito hated it. He had had his share of trouble now and then, but being labeled dangerous had always made him angry, even reckless at times. He wasn't wearing this collar because of anything he had done, but because of his breeding. Akihito was a Takaba, a neko breed that had been deemed incorrigible and hard to tame. The lines were dying out now as the breeders never made much money off them. They worked with cuter, more congenial nekos who loved to please.

It was also the reason Akihito, who was more than old enough to be legally adopted, was still in foster care. Not that they did much "caring" anyways, which was why he was sitting out in the freezing rain.

A low hiss escaped him as his sweating flesh rubbed against his clothes uncomfortably. He was so very hot, but he couldn't risk taking off his coat. Akihito was beginning to start his heat, and he knew rain or no rain, his scent would set off every neko within five blocks. Still, it was better than being back at his foster owners and their nekos, who would undoubtedly take advantage of him in his state. One had even tried last night and jumped Akihito in his sleep, but had underestimated him. Akihito had practically bitten his human ear off in terror and anger, which had earned him a night in the pen in the basement for an unprovoked attack.

In all truth, he never wanted to go back, but all that lay before him was even worse. He could get picked up by knackers and spend the night in the pound, which guarantee him attention from all sorts of strange hybrids. Plus his foster owners would find some excuse to leave him there for good.

Not to mention there were a number of feral strays in this area who could give him quite a beating.

In spite of all this, Akihito only grew more apathetic. What did it matter anyway? He was a Takaba, screwed for life. His only hope was that his life wouldn't last much longer.

Akihito hugged his knees closer and a small mewl escaped his lips as his body grew hot with need.

"Hey! What are you doing over there?!"

Akihito's head shot up and his eyes darted in the direction of the voice. He paled. It was a knacker van and a tall man was approaching him quickly.

Scrambling up, he nimbly jumped off the dumpster and raced towards the other end of the alley. The man couldn't possibly catch him. If there was anything Akihito knew how to do well, it was run. But in his frazzled, emotional state, he hadn't counted on the fact that there could be more than one knacker. Two men burst forth from the end of the alley Akihito was bolting towards and seized him. Akihito thrashed and strained, but he felt his limbs weaken from his high temperature and the freezing cold.

One of the knackers pulled Akihito's hood off his head, and the two of them tensed as they saw his collar and black-tipped tabby ears.

"A Takaba," another said. "Don't see many of those these days, especially one so young."

Inside his coat, Akihito's tail rattled as the third knacker walked from the other side of alley, a gleam in the man's eyes that unnerved him. The tall man leaned forward and took Akihito's chin in his hand. The kitten felt something begin to uncoil inside him, and his body leaned into the touch even while his mind screamed.

The knacker smiled. "Seems you're pretty hot, Takaba-chan. Why don't we get you in the van and get you more comfortable?"

"No," Akihito said, trembling under the man's gaze. There was no doubt this guy knew he was in heat, and would take full advantage of that in the van. The other two knackers began to drag Akihito in the direction of the vehicle, and the kitten could hardly think straight. He didn't want this, but he was fast losing himself. He would spend his most vulnerable time in the hands of thugs, rather than somewhere safe. A tear leaked out of the corner of Akihito's eye when he had the thought that he had really never had a safe place.

And it was that thought that set off a fire. In a flash, Akihito let out a frightening growl and jammed his elbows into one of the knacker's stomachs, breaking his grip. A swift kick to the other man's jewels followed and Akihito was racing down the remainder of the alleyway. So much emotion flooded through him that he didn't even look where he was going and ran right into the street. Only when he was face to face with headlights did his situation flash before him. But he didn't move. He stayed put, resigned to the fate that was much more merciful than living. The breath was knocked out of Akihito as the front of the black limo smacked into his lower torso and knocked him up onto the hood of the car. A driver hurriedly got out as the knackers caught up.

"I'm terribly sorry," the driver said in monotone. "I slowed down as much as I could but he seemed to come out of nowhere."

The head knacker clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Well I suppose we better get his worthless carcass out of here."

"Like hell!"

The driver and the three knackers all started when the form on the car sprang up and slid off the hood in a flash. Although it had been a fierce hit, the neko had taken it surprisingly well, though he'd have some nasty bruises later. He bolted down the side of the limo, preparing to lose them in another alley, when his body collided with something else. This time, it sent him sprawling backwards and into a murky puddle. Akihito rolled onto his side and groaned as his vision went blurry from his recent trauma. When his sight became clearer, he looked up, and saw a man standing before him. His face was illuminated by the faint glow of a streetlight, highlighting his firm jaw, straight nose, and chiseled cheekbones. But what mainly caught the neko was the man's expression, one of faint curiosity masking something much deeper and darker. Something shifted inside him at the gaze, and Akihito remained on the ground, trembling.

"Asami-sama," the driver said, hurrying around. "Are you all right, sir?"

Asami answered, but didn't take his eyes off Akihito. "I'm fine, Kirishima."

Kirishima gestured to the door. "Please stay inside, Asami-sama. It's quite cold."

"I can tell," Asami answered as he looked more closely at the kitten. The thing was ragged to say the least, but Asami was intrigued by him. He had seen what had happened. That neko had stood in front of that speeding car without a second thought, and now that his life was secure, the kitten looked all the more hostile and terrified.

"All right you piece of shit," one of the knackers said, storming around the front of the limo and grabbing Akihito by his collar, making the kitten choke. "Get in the van. We'll contact your fosters after we've gotten you under lock and key at the pound."

Asami looked upon the scene, and a maleficent shard sharp as a piece of glass rose in his eyes.

"Excuse me," he said in a dark tone that made the knacker stop.

"Yes, mister?"

"I am acquainted with this neko's fosters. I'll see that he gets home. He should be checked for injuries."

It was clear the knackers didn't believe a word of it, their minds only focused on getting their new fuck toy in the van and zip-tied. But something about the tall, dark-haired man in fur-lined coat made them stop. It was clear he had power, and if they stepped on any toes they could be making a grave mistake.

Still, the leader decided to test just how serious this rich man was. "There's no need for you to soil your nice car with that dirty thing. We will deliver him to the closest vet and make sure he gets what he needs."

Asami made brief eye contact with Kirishima, who shifted his hands into his pants pockets, opening his coat slightly and revealing a holster strapped underneath his arm.

"I insist," Asami said with an amused look.

The knackers muttered a few unintelligible words before hurrying back down the alley. Asami then nodded to his driver.

"Kirishima, please help our guest into the car," he said, opening the door wider. He was surprised to see the kitten let Kirishima pick him up with little resistance, and once the neko was inside the limo, Asami took a closer look. The kitten's face was frozen in a mask of apathy, which Asami recognized as shock. His fingers, ears, and face probably had mild frostbite, and he was soaking wet.

Once they were driving on the road again, Asami unzipped the kitten's coat and began to pry him out of the wet garment, when he heard a cry of surprise.

"What are you doing?" Akihito cried weakly in between chattering teeth. He flailed with little direction until he felt his wrists caught by giant hands. Asami's brow rose at how hot the kitten's skin was. He obviously had a fever, but that wasn't all. Asami's nostrils flared as the neko's scent drifted in. It reminded him of an orange, tangy, acidic, but sweet.

Akihito found himself shutting up as those big hands took off the bulky jacket and discarded it. He didn't know why, but he felt strangely calm at the moment. Even when the stranger took the edge of his T-shirt and lifted it up. Akihito hissed when he probed along his area near his belly button.

"I don't think you have any serious injuries, but you're going to be quite sore, I assure you."

Akihito blushed when his mind took that statement much differently than it was intended, and looked away.

"I am Asami Ryuichi, neko-chan," Asami began.

"I have a name," Akihito muttered.

"Then tell me."

"Takaba Akihito," the kitten said, saying the words like he was trying to rid his mouth of a bad taste.

"So Akihito, can you tell me why you're out in this weather when you should be indoors?"

Akihito looked at Asami in surprise. Usually people recoiled or had some reaction when he told them his breed, and Asami disregarding it somehow made him feel less wary.

"I don't have anywhere to go," Akihito said truthfully. "Nowhere good as least."

"And you thought it to be an intelligent idea to run away right when your heat is about to start?"

Akihito's brow curled as a new wave of emotions flooded through him, but his thoughts were becoming more muddled as heat flushed through his body.

"I don't care anymore," he murmured.

"I can tell by the way you jumped in front of my car."

"No one wants me," Akihito whispered, his eyes half closed. "I'm a Takaba. We're terrible pets. We don't bond with people, or other nekos, or even each other. We're just loners."

Akihito felt more tears of unwanted emotion run down his cheeks.

"Fucking heat," he said, brushing his tears aside. He looked over at Asami, who sat on the edge of the other bench seat, his extended arm resting on top of it. Akihito was struck with a desire to crawl over there, curl underneath the man's arm, rub against him, and purr wantonly. But the realist in Akihito fought against the idea. He was covered in dirt and grime from the streets, and he couldn't even remember the last time he had purred. Why would he solicit such an action now?

"Akihito," Asami said, drawing the kitten out of his thoughts. "Come here."

Despite his overwhelming need for contact, Akihito hesitated. But when it became clear that Asami had quite a bit of patience to expend, Akihito got up and sat beside him. He shivered as he felt strong hands touch his head, lingering in the soft downy fur behind his car ears. Fingertips traveled down his back and Akihito arched, letting out a soft mewl as his long tail curled beautifully.

Asami had never seen anything so erotic, the lean tawny neko, rubbing against him, groaning. And yet his mind had the distant thought of why Akihito wasn't purring. Asami had much contact with nekos, especially ones in heat, and knew how they would usually respond. It irked him, and he decided to take things up a notch.

"I think your heat to coming on, Akihito," Asami said, his free hand tracing down the neko's taunt stomach to his groin. The ill-fitting jeans were a little too big, and Asami was able to slide his hand inside without even unbuttoning them.

"Augh," Akihito gasped suddenly, his breaths coming in short bursts as his mind went between arousal and caution. "S-s-stop…"

"Oh kitten, I don't think you want me to stop at all," Asami crooned, leaning over and licking Akihito's burning human ear. "I think you want me to make you come."

The dirty words sent a jolt down Akihito's spine and he found himself getting harder. His eyes grew dilated and wide as they looked up to Asami with unfulfilled need.

Asami smiled and scratched behind one of Akihito's ears, and was satisfied to hear a light purr come from the neko's chest.

Asami stripped Akihito out of his wet shirt and jeans and turned up the heaters so the kitten wouldn't get chilled. He pulled the blond neko onto his lap, Akihito's back resting against his chest. The neko shivered as his cool fingertips traced along his collarbone, around his nipples and down to his knobby hipbones Akihito mewled as he felt Asami take hold of his hardening cock and stroke it. It wasn't long before Akihito was moving with him, grinding his ass down onto the enlarging tent in Asami's pants. His entrance was already dripping with heat lubrication that made dark splotches on Asami's clothes.

Akihito's ears laid back and he let out a desperate heat howl as Asami's hand moved faster and faster, and he let out the most miraculous purr as he came. It was like music to Asami's ears and he moved the kitten to lay beside him with a wild blond head on his thigh.

A bit of clarity came to Akihito's mind in his post-orgasmic bliss. He felt a bit cooler, but also irrevocably unsatisfied. His ears twitched as the car phone rang and Asami picked up.

"Yes, Kirishima?"

"We're almost to your penthouse, sir."

"Good, once we are there I will require a few things."

"Understood, sir."

Asami put the phone down and took off his coat, wrapping it around the bare neko.

"We will be arriving at my penthouse shortly," he said, running his fingers through tousled blond hair.

Akihito resisted the urge to fling the jacket off as he felt himself becoming aroused again, but he had a greater handle on it at the moment and simply nodded. In his inebriated state, there was little more he could do than watch, wait, and hope that this mess wouldn't entangle him too deeply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Caution: Neko lemon ahead!**

**SQUEE! Omg, it's a wonderful feeling when you wake up and see 32 emails all from one story, as well as 10 reviews! Keep them coming, because I have many, many ideas for this ;)**

**With love, **

**TBF101**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Decision**

Akihito lay in Asami's arms as rode the elevator up to the top floor of a tall skyscraper, still wrapped in the huge coat. Everything was a haze as they arrived at the richly furnished penthouse. Rather than setting Akihito down when they entered, Asami carried him inside and down the hallways to a large bathroom with a large shower and in-ground bathtub. At the smell of soap and water, Akihito's neko grooming instinct kicked in and he stepped into the shower, washing away all of the filth of the streets. Asami watched him as he bathed, noticing that the kitten adjusted the temperature of the water to be colder several times.

"You're going to get sick if you stay in that water much longer," he commented as he lit a cigarette. Akihito rinsed himself one more time and stepped out of the shower, shaking his blond head to dislodge a few dangling drops. Asami took a folded towel off the counter and began to rub life back into the neko's limbs with a gentle roughness. Akihito licked his wrists as Asami wiped the water away, utterly lost in a desire to get himself clean.

As he dried, Asami inspected every inch of the kitten's body. He was a little too thin, but lithe and tough at the same time. Once fully dried, his hair and fur were incredibly soft, and his tail went from a dirt-matted rope to a soft plume. The golden blond nest above his groin was even more enticing.

Akihito was licking at his shoulder when Asami disappeared for a moment and came back with a button-up flannel nightshirt. Being as small as he was, there was no way Akihito would fit in the pants.

As Asami helped Akihito pull on the shirt, the neko peered closer at the man's face. His expression hardly ever changed, and yet the things he did were exceedingly kind. In Akihito's opinion, words hardly meant shit anyway. Actions were the true form of compassion.

The kit's brow furrowed, wondering if that was the right word for what Asami was doing for him. But he shook it off, so disoriented he was hardly even able to care.

"Come," Asami said as he buttoned the top button of the shirt. "Dinner's waiting for us."

Akihito's keen senses picked up smells of fish and other delicacies as they went back into the living room. His eyes feasted upon the large tuna steaks and side dishes served at a low Japanese table, and the two of them sat down. Asami expected the kit to put away twice his weight in food, and was curious when Akihito cleaned half his plate and stopped eating. It was clear his heat was beginning to take over more, but he hadn't quite hit the summit yet.

Akihito was quiet as evening unfolded, content to curl up on the couch and listen to the classical music Asami had playing while he did work at his desk. Once eleven o'clock came round, Asami finally rose from his desk chair and went into the bedroom, returning with a fluffy pillow and a thick coverlet. He arranged them around the dozing Akihito, then retreated back to the bedroom, stripping off his suit and tie. Asami tossed his clothes on a chair and lay down on his expansive bed naked, a quiet hum slipping past his lips as he thought of the hours to come.

Ironically, Asami had learned quite a bit about Takaba nekos lately, and he was amused that Akihito fit the shoe perfectly. Right down to his core problem, trust. Akihito had no trust for anyone, he either resisted or went quietly, but he never relaxed.

Tonight, Asami would break that lock on the door, but not by coercion. Asami could easily pry the door open, but it would be far more gratifying to have the kitten open it himself and invite Asami inside. And it wouldn't be long now.

* * *

><p>Akihito woke up in a start as he felt himself in a hot, sweaty mess. The flannel shirt, combined with the coverlet was suffocating him, and he threw it off. He struggled with shaking hands to unbutton his shirt and ripped it off as well. As a cloud seemed to overtake his mind, Akihito put a hand to his temple. Where was Asami? Sleeping probably, it was late after all. The kitten shifted and noticed a tangible wetness between his legs. There was an itch deep inside him that was beginning to scream, and Akihito shuddered as he was drug deeper into the hole of heat madness. Where the hell was Asami?<p>

Akihito yowled quietly as he stretched his limbs and tail out, his body automatically moving into the receptive neko mating posture. Knees on the couch, his upper body resting in a lowered position, and his tail curving beautifully to allow access to his wet pucker. It twitched in need when nothing filled it, and Akihito let out another heat howl. Hardly conscious of his actions, Akihito crawled off the couch and went on hands and knees into the hallway, right to Asami's door, which was closed. The kitten sat in front of it for several minutes, chewing on his bottom lip as he waited for any sort of sound. Surely Asami must have heard him mewling and would come out to complain about the racket.

But he waited in vain. The apartment was completely still and Akihito's ears began to flatten as he realized his dilemma. If he wanted Asami, he was going to have to go in there. And it the car ride over was any indication, they would mate, dozens of times. Entering Asami's private domain could very well be dangerous. But at the same time, Akihito contemplated all the kindness Asami had shown him in just a few hours. Even if the man was intimidating and stoic, he was still loads better than those fuckers at home and especially the knackers.

The kitten's pucker squeezed out a drop of lubrication, and it ran down the center of his backside and onto his balls. Another heat howl escaped him and Akihito finally stood, knocking on the door twice before entering.

Suddenly growing sheepish, Akihito went back down to his hands and knees and crawled to Asami's bedside. He watched the sleeping man for several moments before resting his head on the mattress and letting out a pathetic mewl.

Asami's eyes opened and he nearly smiled when he saw the heat-flushed kitten kneeling by his bedside. Even still, he acted sober.

"What's wrong? Can't you sleep?"

"N-no," Akihito murmured. "Too damn hot."

"Sleeping with me is hardly going to solve that problem," Asami said with amusement. "I too get quite hot at night."

Akihito bit his tongue in order to stop a lewd suggestion from being voiced. What was it about this man that got him so incredibly aroused?

"P-please, Asami," Akihito breathed out, perching on his hands and knees adorably.

Asami reached out a hand, lightly touching Akihito's black tipped cat ear. "You don't seem like you want to sleep, kitten. Perhaps you'd like to do something else?"

Akihito gritted his jaw and finally looked Asami in the eye, his gaze filled with lust. "Yes, please."

Asami smiled and pulled back the sheet that covered him off, revealing a naked form that had Akihito drooling. Asami patted the spot next to him and the kitten timidly crawled up, his mind practically panicking from excitement. Asami immediately rolled on top of him and pinned his paws above his head.

"Now listen kitten, you have a decision to make. Do you want me to fuck you into oblivion? Do you want me to satisfy you?"

Akihito's lower body bucked and he stuttered out a reply. "Y-yes…"

"Good kit, I'll let you come as much as you want," Asami crooned into his cat ear, which twitched in delight.

Akihito mewled and howled as Asami's mouth and hands began to rove over his body, and his long tail curled around Asami's lower back. A light hiss escaped him when Asami harshly bit his neck, but it soon turned into a moan as Asami began to suck at the wound. Akihito was hard and dripping from even the lightest of foreplay, and Asami decided to move things along a little more quickly. There would be time for sweeter things later, after both of their raging desires had been quenched.

Akihito grunted in surprise when Asami's strong hands moved him onto his back, and his ass rose into the air almost automatically. Asami could see the kitten's juices already leaking out and running down his thighs. Asami licked his finger and encircled Akihito's hole, and he could already tell the kitten would be wet enough. Without warning, he plunged his forefinger inside, evoking a delicious cry.

"You're pretty wet here, Hito," Asami whispered. "It's twitching like it's seducing me."

Akihito wasn't coherent enough to reply, and his body moved to push back on Asami's finger.

"One not enough for you?" Asami said, withdrawing his digit and replacing it with two. He knew Akihito was more than ready for fucking, yet he delighted in drawing out the gasps and mews of the kit. With his free hand, he took Akihito's swelling cock and began to stroke it while pumping the fingers in and out of his ass. A delightful squishy sound came from inside the kitten, and his ears laid back as he gripped the sheets and moaned.

"Please…p-please," Akihito breathed when the fingers were removed and Asami was stroking his own shaft into hardness.

"Shhh," Asami said as he pressed against Akihito's opening. "Don't worry, puss, I'll fill your hole with more cock than you can take."

Akihito's tail rattled with shivers as Asami slid all the way inside of him, and his canal clenched, making Asami hum at the tightness. Akihito was jerked forward as Asami began to thrust, his entire body rocking at a pace that quickly built up.

The kitten moaned and howled as Asami roughly fucked him, and his closed eyes burst open as he felt Asami take his tail in hand and give it a tug.

"Ohhhh fuck!" Akihito cried. "Oh god!"

After another solid tug, Asami dropped Akihito's swirling tail and grabbed one of Akihito's wrists in each hand as he continued to pummel him, putting them in the prison guard position. Asami was so strong that Akihito's head and shoulders were lifted off the bed, and the heat howls increased at the angle change.

When he knew the kit was close to coming, Asami dropped his arms and reached underneath the neko to stroke his weeping dick. He didn't slow down as he pleasured Akihito, but sped up till the kitten was all but screaming.

"T-too much!" Akihito shrieked as he came, coating his belly with seed. Asami let go of the neko's cock, but continued to thrust into him. He was not finished.

His heat and recent orgasm making his body incredibly sensitive, Akihito's jaw ached from screaming, and his skinny thighs trembled against the man's force. Seeing him shake, Asami pushed him down further till he was flat on the mattress, changing again to a slow, very deep pace. Asami leaned over Akihito's body, planting nips and kisses in all the right spots, till he reached the back of Akihito's neck. He stopped for a moment as he felt Akihito's collar, and deftly unbuckled it, tossing it aside.

"But that's…my collar," Akihito gasped out. Asami grabbed the neko's hands and laid on top of him, restraining him as he ground in hard and deep.

His heat fully kicking in, Akihito was hard yet again while Asami hadn't even come once. The man seemed relentless at times, as if he was probing for something important, but the kit couldn't understand why.

As pleasing as the view of Akihito's curved ass was, Asami suddenly withdrew and turned the kitten onto his back, sliding in between his legs. For the first time in their coupling, Akihito suddenly looked unsure. It seemed too intimate. Too private. Too close.

But it came nonetheless, and soon Akihito was wailing as Asami gripped his thighs and drove into him. It was such a change from the normal neko position and hit a whole bunch of new, sensitive spots.

A hot mouth cupped over Akihito's and Asami's tongue slid inside. It flicked against the neko's rough tongue and soon both of them were entwined in a slick embrace. Akihito's muffled moans grew higher as Asami suddenly went break neck. With a grunt of pleasure, Asami filled Akihito's throbbing hole with seed, relieving its thirst. The kitten had come as well, and noticing the seed dripping down his stomach, Akihito began to clean it up, when his paw was grabbed by Asami.

"Bad kitten," Asami hummed. "That's my right."

Asami leaned down and began to lap it away, his tongue leaving wet strokes on Akihito's skin. Akihito was extremely docile during this, nearly falling asleep at one point. While he had heard of pair grooming, he'd never actually experienced it, and the rhythmic licking sparked a low, contented purr in his chest.

When he had finished, Asami wrapped the flushed kitten in a blanket and tucked him under his arm. The kit dozed off almost immediately, but Asami turned on the TV, content to wait. Akihito's heat was far from over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy Jesus I can hardly believe how popular this story is :D you all have made me so happy! So here is a haiku poem properly expressing my feelings:**

**I wrote this smut,**

**I am filled with gratitude,**

**Please review...review. **

**Love,**

**TBF101**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Dominance**

"Augh…nuhh…A-asami," Akihito gasped out as Asami teased his stretched pucker with a slick finger. The neko lay on his side next to the man while he had a smoke. His body reacting to Asami's teasing, Akihito's insides quivered and let loose another pool of come that soaked into the sheets. The kitten had no idea what time it was, as well as his name, and what planet he was on. All he knew was Asami.

The dark-haired man had taken him every time his heat had stirred, now numbering eight. The kit laid his head down on the mattress and closed his eyes in exhaustion, glad that the insatiable itch had died down for a while.

Asami snubbed his cigarette butt into an ashtray and looked down on the neko, tracing his fingers along Akihito's hip. The kitten shuddered in delight, but Asami knew Akihito was spent, and probably quite sore. Penetration would be off the list for a while, as he'd been a bit too rough when Akihito rode him. But no matter, they would just have to play differently.

The sex was incredibly interesting to say the least, and a few things had suck out in Asami's mind. Their second time, Akihito had been much more relaxed. The third time his tail had stood straight on edge. And the past three times, Akihito had rolled after coming. It was a defining trait of uke nekos that after a heat mating, the uke would roll back and forth for a few minutes as they enjoyed coital bliss. Asami was curious when Akihito hadn't shown any sign of doing it, but unlocking the mystery was all part of the fun. Whatever had triggered the kitten to be in such primal ecstasy was more than welcome.

Asami lay down next to Akihito, roughly stroking his golden hair and evoking several weary mewls.

"Tired, kitten?" Asami whispered into his car ear. Akihito felt warmth pool in his crotch at the man's mere voice. Tears began to flow as he felt his spent body become aroused again and he let out a quiet sob.

"Shhhh, hush now," Asami breathed. "Your master is going to take care of you."

"M-master?"

"Yes, I'm your master, and I'm going to play with you. Now lie back and enjoy it."

Akihito's tail curled into an arch at the commanding tone, and his dick hardened. He closed his eyes and bowed his head in submission.

"Good boy," Asami crooned, shifting Akihito onto his back. He slid in between the kitten's legs and pressed his lips to Akihito's wet cheek. He moved lower, but did not bestow any sort of touch to Akihito's neck. The fourth go around, he had bitten the kit on the back of the neck, and Akihito went livid, struggling out of Asami's hold and growling horribly as tears ran down his cheeks. Asami had his theories, but had decided for now to just leave it be.

He was not as kind when he approached Akihito's sternum. Akihito mewled and cried as the man bit, nipped, and teased his nipples. The kit began to unknowingly thrash as his tender body was fondled and Asami clicked his tongue irritably. He had to get Akihito to relax. Remembering the kitten's face when Asami had called himself 'master,' he got an idea. Asami got up and grabbed his tie from the chair.

"Put your hands out," Asami said, his voice a little harsher than usual.

Akihito did as he was told and remained still as Asami tied his wrists together with an intricate knot. Asami then shoved the kitten back and pinned his arms above his head. The blatant display of dominance seemed to quiet the kit, and he purred as Asami resumed touching him. Akihito's quiet rumbles stirred Asami, and he traced his lips down the rest of the kitten's lean stomach all the way to his golden patch of fur that lay above his groin. Akihito whimpered at the thought of Asami's large hand roughly stroking his abused cock, and he shut his eyes. His paws folded into fists as he prepared himself for mixture of pain and pleasure.

A shuddering wail came out of his mouth a moment later. His eyes shot open and his ears and tail vibrated wildly as he felt Asami's hot mouth engulf his member. The kitten's tail thrashed as this new wave of ecstasy flowed through him. Being a Takaba neko, and an uke at that, no one had ever given him a blow job. He was the submissive, meaning every orifice in his body was up for grabs. Even the neko owners who used their felines as sex pets almost never bestowed this gift. It was beneath them.

Akihito's back arched upward as Asami held his hips and began to bob his head. The wet warmth of the man's mouth made the kitten yowl loudly, and he subconsciously tried to roll onto his stomach into the receptive posture again.

"A—Asami…" Akihito panted, his battered insides burning as he involuntarily clenched. Asami slid his mouth off Akihito's dick and deftly rolled the kit onto his stomach. The poor hybrid whimpered in frustration as desire overtook his mind. He needed to be fucked. He wanted to be fucked so bad.

Asami was not blind to the kitten's cravings, but knew that Akihito was in no condition to be penetrated again for a while. Even shallow movements would probably just hurt the kit. He would have to be gentler. Smoothing his hand along Akihito's flank, Asami got off the bed and retrieved a few things from his bureau drawer. He then spread his hands over the globes of the kitten's ass, opening them up to reveal the swollen portal. The black-tipped tail curled beautifully in anticipation, and a guttural cry came from the kit as Asami pressed his mouth to the hole. His tongue traced along the edges before he began to steadily lap.

Akihito strained against the tie that bound his wrists together, his ears laying flat as he found himself in a new embrace of pleasure, a calmer, gentler one. The kitten groaned as Asami's tongue wriggled into his opening and eased inside. His large hand took Akihito's tail and stroked it all the way to the tip as he rimmed the kit. Hearing an impatient hiss, Asami's lip curved.

"You want something in your hole, kitten?"

"Yes," Akihito gasped out, arching his back even more. The kitten's muscles quivered as he held the pose, and he swallowed hard as he heard Asami uncap a container of something. Lube, probably.

But the next sound he didn't expect. His tabby ears shot up at the sound of a low buzzing, and Akihito winced as he felt a small bullet easily slip inside him. A wail escaped the kitten as the speed of the toy went up, and his fell onto his side as his sore knees gave out. The toy was small and it didn't agitate his canal too much. If anything, the rumbling was quite stimulating, and Akihito clenched around it and bucked. Asami looked musingly at the kit before rolling him onto his back and taking his weeping cock back into his mouth. Asami knew firsthand that neko hormones could induce feelings in humans, especially during a heat, but he never expected this Takaba to be so potent. The smell and taste of the kitten was unlike anything he'd ever experienced, and he was entirely pleased. He moved his mouth faster and turned the speed up on the bullet remote, which had the kitten screaming as he came.

After Asami had sucked him dry, he turned off the bullet and untied the kit's paws. Akihito visibly trembled and his body felt heavy and tired. Without even realizing it, the kitten's eyes closed and he dozed off, unaware that Asami had left the room.

* * *

><p>Akihito awoke a few hours later, his sleepy blue eyes taking a few moments to focus. He was still warm, but comfortably so, spooning with Asami pressed against his back. Seeing the kitten stir, Asami adjusted him over so they were facing each other. A rough hand gripped the back of Akihito's head as Asami claimed his mouth, probing deep with his tongue. It tasted of mint, and the kit had a hazy thought that Asami must've gone and brushed his teeth. In his aroused, sensitive state, the kitten expected his body to respond to the kiss, and he was curious when lust didn't consume him yet again.<p>

"I gave you a suppressant," Asami said, lightly nibbling on Akihito's human ear. "It will keep your heat at bay for a few hours."

Akihito's eyebrow quirked in confusion. Rather than use him as an emotionless fuck toy, this beast of a man was giving him relief, at least for a while. Asami had given him pain and pleasure he would never forget, and to have a brief period without heat inebriation was a godsend.

Though his first inclination was to struggle out of the man's embrace, the kitten felt oddly calm in it. His taxed mind and body were too tired to run, and slowly, Akihito relaxed, nestling under Asami's chin and quietly purring.

Asami peered down at the exhausted kitten, his fingers running through the wild blond hair. After a few minutes, Asami shifted and got up before picking up the neko and carrying his limp form into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking sexy bathtub time for our couple next :) If you want to see something specific happen in this fic with our heat-ridden Akihito kitten, PM me or leave a review! :)<strong>

**Kisses!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Steam**

Akihito sighed as he sank into the in-ground tub in the plush bathroom, resting against Asami's chest. The hot water was doing wonders to ease his strained muscles, not to mention his lower belly where the limo had hit him. Colored splotches were being to spread across his skin in a scheme of purples and reds.

The kitten stared at his wounds for a moment, the memory of panic stirring up his emotions. The incident felt like it had occurred a lifetime ago. Thanks to the suppressant, his mind had cleared considerably, and he wondered how long he'd been out of it.

"What time is it?" he muttered.

"About 6 a.m.," Asami replied. "Why do you ask?"

Akihito shrugged, goose bumps racing through him as Asami traced a finger down his spine. His hand then traveled back up, stopping in the middle of Akihito's neck. The kitten shook his damp hair and jerked away with a slight hiss.

Asami raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing," Akihito said, resisting a little as Asami pulled him back onto his lap. "I don't like being touched there. It hurts."

Asami's eyes narrowed and he wrapped a firm arm around Akihito's waist and began to probe along the skin around the base of his neck. "You might have a bit of whiplash. I can send for a doctor."

"I don't need a doctor," Akihito said, forcing the words out as he felt Asami's fingers get dangerously close to certain spots. "Look, I've never like being touched there. I don't know why but it gets sore a lot."

Asami hummed and let the kitten go. Akihito leaned forward with a sigh and Asami found himself inspecting Akihito's neck. Beyond a slight bruise of the bite mark he had bestowed, it appeared there were no visible wounds. Asami had never heard a neko make such a fuss about an unusual place, and his curiosity deepened.

Deciding to use a well known neko tactic, Asami reached for a washcloth and a bar of soap from the edge of the tub. He then proceeded to clean Akihito's chest, the gentle scrubbing reminding the kitten of a rough tongue. Akihito relaxed in the man's lap, quietly purring as Asami soaped his back and shoulders.

The kitten soon began to nod off in Asami's arms, resting his cheek against the man's shoulder. Once all the soap had been rinsed away with a detachable shower head, Asami arranged the kitten in his arms and stood, depositing him on a soft rug on the floor. Akihito was quiet as Asami dried him, but he was curious when Asami made no move to towel himself off.

"Go back to bed," Asami said. "You should sleep while you can."

Hardly able to keep his eyes open, the kitten nodded and shakily stood, walking into the adjoining bedroom with a bit of a limp. He curled under the cool blankets with overwhelming gratitude, and was soon asleep again.

* * *

><p>The room was still dim when Akihito awoke, but he could still make out shards of light fighting through cracks in the dark curtains. It had to be about mid-morning now, but despite his sleepless night, Akihito was wide awake. He threw off the blankets wearily as he felt sweat beads dotting all over his back. The heat was returning, and Akihito's mind became hazy. Hearing the sound of water, Akihito looked towards the partially open door that led to the bathroom. The kitten winced as he stood, feeling quite a bit of pain from his blossoming bruises. Nevertheless, he went into the bathroom. The steamy air that greeted him only seemed to inflame his body as he went inside. The tub was empty, but he could make out Asami's form in the large shower at the other end of the room. His ears perked as he heard the faucet turn and the water ceased its flow.<p>

Asami stepped out of the shower, rivets of water coursing down his finely toned muscles. He took a towel from a hook and began to dry his hair when he noticed the kit spying on him.

"Awake, are we?" Asami said.

The words barely registered in Akihito's mind as he stared at Asami's chiseled body, the sight of it sending heat straight to his groin. Asami quietly chuckled as he saw the kitten's cock twitch.

"Hungry? I can have breakfast sent up."

Akihito shook his head, his cheeks suddenly feeling warm. His eyes continued to rove around the topography of Asami's form, including the glorious cock set above a heavy pair of balls. The kitten began to tremble as he remembered it ramming inside him, filling him till he cried in ecstasy. Even at rest, the shaft was long and thick, and Akihito felt his mouth water.

Asami noticed the kitten's interest and turned to the vanity, drying his neck and shoulders and pretending to go about his business. When the kitten finally walked over to him, Asami still played coy.

"Would you prefer Japanese food, or western fair? You could use a little more meat on your bones, kit."

Akihito looked at him with eyes that were fast dilating. His mind and body were beginning to scream with need, and yet Asami seemed oblivious. After drying himself, Asami began to head back into the bedroom, when he suddenly felt a small hand take his elbow. Akihito's ears were flat and his lips parted with a quiet mew.

"What on earth is the matter?" Asami said, hardly able to contain his smile. "Don't you want something to eat, kitten?"

The words were innocent enough, but the tone in which Asami said them was far from it. Akihito could see the gleam in his dark eyes, and sense the aura of power and dominance he gave off. The kitten was overwhelmed and he licked his lips, shivers coursing through him as lust kissed him yet again.

A flicker of surprise went through Asami's eyes when Akihito suddenly leaned forward and ran his rough tongue between the man's pectorals. The man smelled of hot water and a strong, enticing soap. His skin was warm and damp and soon Akihito was laving his tongue over every piece of Asami he could get.

The man's dark eyes glinted as Akihito rubbed against him, licking along his lower belly and down the strong curve of his hipbone. Asami didn't make a move at first, and he watched as the kit's mouthing grew more frantic. Once those swollen pink lips touched the head of Asami's cock, he smiled.

Akihito yelped in shock when a large hand grabbed the back of head and took hold of his shaggy blond hair. Without a word, Asami pulled Akihito closer to his groin, and the dazed kitten obediently parted his lips. He allowed the shaft to slide in between his teeth and fill his mouth.

"Show me you want it," Asami said in a sultry tone that made the kit's tail curl.

At these words, Akihito placed his hands on Asami's thighs and began to bob his head, swirling his tongue around the hot cock.

Normally, Akihito loathed blowjobs, as the majority of his "partners" thought little more of him than two fuck holes. But with Asami, the rules changed. Akihito wasn't under threat, but rather submitting to a command willingly. It was almost as if what was passing between them was a gift, and one freely given.

Asami was well aware of this, and though he kept his fingers entangled in the kitten's hair, he allowed Akihito to move at his own pace. It was apparent the kitten's heat was fully upon him, and yet there was also a certain technique he used. For a brief moment, Asami wondered how much practice the young neko had had, and with what kind of people. Thoughts of this made a wisp of anger rise in Asami's chest, which grew into a sizable fire. Despite the intensity of dark emotion, he remained in control, caressing the kitten's cheek with his free hand.

"Stop," he said.

Akihito's wide blue eyes looked up at him in curiosity and he quickly slipped his mouth off the shaft.

"Sorry…it's been a while," Akihito muttered, licking a bit of saliva from his bottom lip. But before he could say more, Asami's grip grew tighter and he pulled the kitten closer to his body. Each of Asami's hands took a side of Akihito's face, and the neko understood. The position triggering a few painful memories, Akihito shut his eyes and reluctantly opened his mouth. He grunted slightly as Asami slid in, filling him much deeper than before. Drawing back, Asami gently thrust back into the kitten's warm cavern.

"Akihito," Asami said. "Open your eyes. Look at me."

The kitten shuddered at the command. Of all the things Asami had asked of him, this was the most difficult. In spite of the acts they had committed hour after hour, Akihito feared what Asami's eyes would hold when the kit was at his most vulnerable moment. He could just imagine what proud smugness would be in those black pupils, what delight at his pain, just like every other person who had taken advantage of him.

A single tear trickled down Akihito's face, but as he felt a thumb wipe it away, he finally opened his eyes and looked up.

The gaze above him held none of the emotions Akihito had expected. Instead the expression was a mixture of quiet understanding and the cool stoicism that always blanketed Asami's face. Akihito shivered despite the heat as more tears pooled, but Asami gently swept them all away.

Once the kitten had calmed down and held a glitter of reassurance in his eyes, Asami gently thrust back into his mouth, evoking a muffled mewl. As the pace built up slow but steadily, Akihito began to move with Asami, and was a little pleased as the man's breaths grew shorter.

"Do you trust me, kitten?" Asami said as he pulled his dick out of the kit's mouth, a spider web string of saliva still connecting the two.

Akihito caught his breath for a few minutes and looked at the man again. Though fear still lingered, a greater calm descended upon him as he felt Asami's fingers tenderly run through his hair.

"Y-yes," Akihito said quietly, his cheeks flushing under the sight of the fire that rose in Asami's eyes.

Asami smiled and took the kitten's chin, guiding his mouth back to his groin. The kitten sucked the head for a moment before sliding Asami into his mouth even deeper than before.

"Good boy," Asami whispered. "Now let me come on your pretty little face."

Akihito and Asami kept their eyes locked as the tall man began to thrust back into the kitten's mouth, the power of the act and the emotion behind it making tears spring back up in Akihito's eyes. When the kit finally pulled away with a gasp, Asami took his cock in hand and pumped it hurriedly. White jets spurted forth and landed on the kitten's face and in his open mouth, and a panting Akihito slumped to the floor. Thick drips of liquid rolled down his tear-stained cheeks, the taste and smell overpowering the kitten's mind and making his body burn.

Akihito watched as Asami kneeled down next to him and took his chin in hand. Their mouths met, the salty bitterness of Asami flavoring their kiss. The man's mouth travelled to the kit's cheek, lapping away the seed before shifting back to kiss him again. He repeated this several times, till all Akihito could taste was Asami's liquid brand.

When all traces had been licked away, Asami stood and wetted a washcloth with warm water, cleaning the kitten's face with it. Though Akihito was still in a haze, he could feel his dick growing hotter and hotter, and fluids building up inside his canal. Akihito let out a low heat howl as Asami tossed the washcloth into the hamper, gaining the man's attention.

Knowing the kitten was more than ready for another good fucking, Asami felt his member stir. However, the game was just beginning to get interesting and it was far too early to stop.

Akihito started in surprise when Asami grabbed his small form and threw him over his shoulder. The kitten yowled as a thick finger plunged into his slick hole and stirred around, testing the waters.

"You're so wet, kitten," Asami teased. "Did sucking me off make you hard?"

Akihito wasn't coherent enough to reply as a second finger was added, and he hissed in frustration as his heat fully engulfed him.

"P-please," Akihito begged. "Asami…"

"Oh don't worry, pet," Asami crooned. "I'm going to fuck you, but first we'll have to loosen you up a bit more. Why don't we see just how bad you want it?"

Akihito gasped as a firm hand smacked his ass cheek, then squeezed it. The kitten still slung over his shoulder, Asami walked all the way out into the living room, placing the kitten on the floor as he picked up a black silk robe that was hanging on a hook. He wrapped it around himself and sat down in a leather chair with a slight sigh. Akihito watched as he then reached over to a small table and pulled out an object that made Akihito tremble. It was a large ribbed dildo with a foot on the end so it could be balanced on the floor.

The kitten looked at Asami with an expression of lust and hesitation, and a rare smile crossed the man's face as he tossed the dildo onto the floor where Akihito was.

"All right, puss," Asami grinned. "Show me what you've got."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for the reviews, favs, and follows! I truly appreciate your patience as well. I just moved to a new state, so I've been a little too addled to write, but it feels so good to finally get this chapter out :)<strong>

**Our heat lemon will soon be coming to an end, so if there's anything you really want to see, leave a review or a PM. **

**Kitten Kisses!**

**TBF101**

**P.S. My dear Cerberus, hope you enjoy the twist I put on your idea next chapter ;) **


End file.
